Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Showdown
Super Smash Bros Ultimate Showdown is a game that is in the [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._%28universe%29 Super Smash Bros. game series] of crossover fighting games, Creator by Agito90. It was released in 4th April 2012. It's playable on Wii, Nintendo 3DS,Xbox 360,PlayStation 3 with the use of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Story The mode begins as Tatsuya Suou and Chowder face each other on a stadium located in the Smash Bros. world. In this world, when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. The Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the stadium into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. Characters " * " - Unlock Characters *Serph (Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Ben (Ben X) *Sheep(Sheep in the big city) *Fred (Fred Figglehorn) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *The King (Zelda CD-i) *Mitsuki (Kappa Mikey)* *Snotty boy (Back at the Barnyard)* *Vanness (Lawak Kampus)* *Nostalgia Critic (That Guy with the Glasses) *AVGN (The Angry Video Game Nerd) *Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2: Innocent Sin) *Chowder (Chowder) *CD-i Link (Zelda CD-i) *Ian (Smosh)* *Zim (Invader Zim)* *M.Bison (Street Fighter (TV series))* *Sam (Totally Spies! ) *Captain S (The New Adventures of Captain S) *NES (The New Adventures of Captain S)* *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast ) *Dr.Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)* *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) *Kate (Red Garden) *Anthony (Smosh)* *Hotel Mario (Hotel Mario) *TF2 Spy (Team Fortress 2)* *General Specific(Sheep in the big city) *Clover (Totally Spies! ) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Angry Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Rose Sheedy (Red Garden) *Agito (Air Gear) *Kenan Rockmore (Kenan and Kel) *White Bomberman (Bomberman)* *Lacus Clyne (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny) *Leonidas (300) *Kratos (God of War 3) *Cad Bane (Star Wars the clone wars) *Irate Gamer (Irate Gamer) *Starfire (Teen Titan) *Tomo Tikino (Azumanga Duoh) *Ikki (Air Gear) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Repairman man man (All That) *Johnny Gat (Saints row the Third) *Red & Blue (Dick Figure) *Xerxes (300) *Mama Luigi (Super Mario World Cartoon ) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Rex (Generator Rex) *Heat (Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner) *Rorschach (Watchmen) *Penelope Tayat (Amanda Show) *Kei Kurono (Gantz) *Lily (Kappa Mikey) Members of The New Subspace Army *'Master X' (Leader) *'M.Bison' (Second in Command) *'Zim' (Chief Lieutenant) *'Xerxes' (Lieutenant) *'Dr. Robotnik' (Driver/Strategist/Chief Lieutenant) *'Cad Bane' (Lieutenant/Informant) *'Irate Gamer '(Lieutenant/Informer) *'Snotty boy' (Rookie/Enforcer) Non-Playable Characters *Truffs (Chowder) *Wyatt (6teen) *Coach Halder (6teen) BossesEdit *Giant *The Bullies (Ben X) *Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)) *Master hand *Crazy hand *Giga hand *Tabbu Assist Trophies See Also *Super Smash Bros. High Voltage *Super Smash Bros. Century Countdown *Super Smash Bros Ultimate Showdown (Super Smash bros Fanon) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB games